


A Little More Than An Open Secret

by overdosingonyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Dominance, Fetish, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Submission, diapering, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdosingonyou/pseuds/overdosingonyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Kurt settle into a very non-conventional relationship (and Finn thinks that they are both freaks).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Than An Open Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the glee_kink_meme (at http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/6968.html?thread=11948344#t12099128) and originally posted there.

  
Watching Kurt regress is actually kind of cool. Weird as hell, perhaps, but Finn has never been able to look away, and he is getting used to seeing the gradual changes.    


At first he had thought that Kurt was just  _that_  good of an actor, but he is beginning to realize that it is not so much acting as it is a real life transformation inside his head (sort of, because Kurt can still make some dangerously hot double entendres that physically  _hurt_  because Finn is pretty sure it is wrong to be so turned on by someone who is otherwise acting like a five-year-old) and Finn simply doesn't know what to think. 

A year ago, he would have been embarrassed. 

Kurt is the kind of guy who is thrown into dumpsters, after all. He wears stuff like orange bow-ties with brown knitted shirts. He messes up the catches in gym class and on the rare occasion that someone wants to high-five him, he stands awkwardly for a moment before going through the motions, his hand feather light with hesitation. 

On top of that, Kurt never seems aware of the giggling behind his back as he walks down the hallways, beaming brightly at Finn whenever they meet, or exclaiming in that shrill voice of his over Mercedes' new bag, or shoes, or whatever. 

It used to make Finn's skin crawl. 

During their first disastrous attempt to live together, Finn realized that Kurt still sucked his thumb. 

It had been awkward. Finn had not even been sure if Kurt was aware he was doing it. In fact, he was like, the only sixteen year old Finn knew that actually did go to bed before midnight - at nine-thirty even, to be exact, and Finn always had to put his video games on mute because Kurt went out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow and Finn had only really glanced over once just to notice the way Kurt snuggled into his pillow, thumb stuck deep into his mouth. 

Awkward. 

It still is, sometimes, but also, really cool. 

They are on so much better terms nowadays, and everything starts out like an unspoken agreement. 

Sharing Kurt's basement is only temporary as their parents are house-hunting, but any misgivings had turned out to be unnecessary. Maybe they had both been polite and respectful until it was almost painful, at first, but they were settling into it. 

Finn has gotten to know Kurt pretty well, well enough for Kurt to let his defenses down a bit, apparently, and the thumb-sucking is an open secret, if only because Kurt seems to become an entirely different person sometimes, in the safe privacy of his own room. Finn does not know what he has done to deserve it, but it feels like a privilege to see Kurt close the door behind him and suddenly, a weariness Finn had not even noticed was there seems to leave Kurt's eyes, and his posture relaxes, and suddenly he looks really tiny. Tinier than Rachel, even, and that is saying something. 

He might curl up on the couch, or in his bed, reading or watching TV, and Finn never really notices the progress, but suddenly he'll glance Kurt's way and his hand is at his mouth, and he'll be sucking on his knuckle or thumb, seemingly unaware that he is even doing it. 

Kurt catches him watching sometimes and flushes, tugging his hand away. 

Finn's skin crawls at these occasions, the same way it crawls when Kurt walks down the hallway wearing a feathered hat, but something about the feeling is not completely bad, and he finds that he cannot get the images of Kurt looking so stupidly young, yet old and kind of silly, out of his head. 

~*~

He buys the pacifier as an experiment, feeling awkward at the store and all the time hoping he will not run into anyone he knows because there is seriously not a single baby among his friends or family right now that he can blame. Luckily, he meets no one, and Kurt accepts the gift with equal parts hesitation and embarrassment. 

When Finn makes him take it in his mouth he looks like he wants to die a little, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks, one hand still holding the base as if to cover it; something inside Finn sort of bursts free (is  _this_  what it feels like in Alien?) because Kurt's bangs are combed over his forehead today, his cheeks are red and he alternates between staring at the floor and glancing at Finn hesitatingly as if waiting to be laughed at. 

Finn does not know when the skin-crawling feeling of second hand embarrassment had turned into arousal, but suddenly they are synonymous with each other. It is pulling him in two different directions, but also twirling together oddly to send signals to his dick that  _this_ , right here, is the best thing in the world. 

It only progresses from there. 

Finn buys a feeding-bottle and actually learns to heat milk in the microwave without burning it. At first he only makes Kurt drink while they are in the basement, but that progresses as well. 

He corners Kurt in the living room after school one day while he is watching a Grey's Anatomy re-run. Kurt does not notice at first, eyes glued on the TV-screen, ignoring Finn's presence altogether. He only glances up as Finn settles beside him, making the cushions tilt at the added weight on the couch. 

His eyes widen as he notices the bottle that Finn is holding. "Finn, not  _here_ ," he hisses. "Dad'll be home any second!"

Finn shrugs, trying to pretend that Kurt's mortification is not doing things to him. "And? He's your dad, he must have bottle-fed you himself once upon a time."

"Not since I was a baby," Kurt protests, but Finn can tell that he is also starting to regress, just a little. When Finn pats the couch beside him, Kurt scoots closer. 

He opens his mouth at Finn's urging, wrapping his lips around the rubber nipple. 

Finn feeds him for a while, keeping one hand at the back of Kurt's head to keep him in place, but once Kurt has stopped glancing at the open windows facing the street in embarrassment, he makes Kurt wrap both his hands around the bottle to hold it himself. 

"Finish this," he says, then grabs the TV-control to change the channel, knowing that Kurt will have his mouth too full to protest. 

There is something like mild electric pulses in his groin, sometimes heavier twitches, and his cock is pressing against the zipper of his jeans painfully. 

~*~

Finn thinks he should feel guilty about it, but it becomes such a  _good way_  to get the upper hand in their odd friendship-turned-sibling relationship. Kurt has always been the one to, like, decorate their bedroom, cook weird heart-healthy dinners when Finn's mother works the evening shifts, dictate the wide-screen TV, hog the bathroom, stuff like that. Not to mention that Kurt kind of talks a lot, perhaps not in school, but alone with Finn he is almost worst than Rachel. 

And, like Rachel, Kurt always seems to kind of  _win_ , even when Finn does not even realize that they are arguing. 

It is extremely frustrating, but now he has an advantage. 

Kurt sputters as Finn pushes the light-blue pacifier into his mouth, right in the middle of a particularly mean tirade about whatever qualities Santana is lacking. They are alone in the basement, so it is not like Finn is doing something horrible or anything, but Kurt still turns bright red and moves to take the pacifier out of his mouth, but Finn grabs his wrist to stop him. 

"No, leave it in. You kinda need it."

Kurt's eyes are full of disbelief. For a moment he looks like he is going to spit it out anyway, but then something changes. He looks younger, perhaps, although just as frustrated. The silence is accusing, but Finn's chest is swelling with something he cannot even describe; tendrils of pleasure down his spine, a flush from the second hand embarrassment, and a definite power height. 

He starts testing Kurt's boundaries after that. He starts bringing the pacifier with him, not using it in school of course (he would not do that to Kurt, no matter  _how_  titillating the idea is) but sometimes in the car, and once in the supermarket outside of Lima, where it is little to no chance of running into anyone they know. 

Some people look at them oddly, of course, and Kurt will hunch as he walks, as if trying to hide, and his face will be red and his eyes vulnerable, and he sulks like nobody's business, but he does not ever take it out until Finn lets him. 

Progressing from there is not nearly as weird as it should be. 

~*~

Finn excuses himself to the bathroom exactly thirty seconds after Kurt has left the classroom; their English teacher gives him a baffled look but cannot really protest. 

He hurries down the hall and when he enters the bathroom (thankfully empty) he finds Kurt bouncing on his toes in front of the sinks, looking torn. He flushes as he faces Finn. 

"You know you're not big enough," Finn says. He always feels a bit like he is saying the lines from some crappy weird-ass porn video, but it gets him into the mood. Role-playing, Kurt calls it, but Finn does not think there is that much playing about it. "Only big boys use toilets."

Kurt's flush deepens, but he continues bouncing on his toes restlessly. " _Finn_." There is an edge of desperation in his voice. "I'll pee myself. For  _real_."

There is that skin-crawling feeling again. Finn's dick aches as it presses against his jeans and he feels his own face heat up, partly because of Kurt's predicament, the way he is actually  _letting_  Finn do all this to him, partly because, well. He cannot go back to class with a raging hard-on. 

"That's what the diapers are for." He reaches out, inviting. It is a bad idea, because being close to Kurt right now might make him come on his pants but he also cannot stand  _not_  being close to him. 

Kurt keeps fidgeting, his breathing unsteady, but lets Finn pull him in. Finn places one hand on the small of his back, the other on his hip. As he presses down, there is the tell-tale rustle of the diaper. It is not actually visible beneath Kurt's tight jeans, no matter how much Kurt obsesses over it. The protective rubber shorts evens the lines admirably, and what they do not manage, the jeans take care of. It does not even crinkle much when Kurt moves, except for when he sits down. Or when Finn is playing with it, like right now. He dips his fingers down the back of Kurt's jeans under the pretense of just 'making sure', running his fingertips over the waistline of the rubber shorts softly. 

The tiny whimper that escapes Kurt's throat almost makes Finn black out and come right there and then, because he  _knows_  then that Kurt is turned on as well, although  _his_  erection is trapped in the uncomfortable heat of his diapers. 

And besides, little boys don't orgasm. 

It takes a lot of will-power to push Kurt away, but Finn is totally learning to take control of himself. "You should head back to class."

Kurt looks at him with such pleading desperation that it nearly makes Finn cave in. He might have, if his dick had not been near enough leaking in his jeans. 

After Kurt has trudged off, mouth in a thin line, and Finn knows that he will tell anyone who asks that he has a stomach ache, Finn stays behind a few minutes, locking himself in a stall to take care of his own urgent need. 

When he orgasms, it is to the thought of Kurt's mortified face as he walks down the hallway, moving carefully to avoid rustling his pants and the steady, painful pressure of his bladder.


End file.
